


【灯拉】阿拉丁航海日记 #04 油灯|R

by JIAyin



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Kudos: 1





	【灯拉】阿拉丁航海日记 #04 油灯|R

【灯拉|阿拉丁】《阿拉丁航海日记|04油灯》【2019·11·3 / JY】

世界上最神奇的事情之一大概就是由水浸湿的衣物和透过布料能够隐隐约约看到皮肤能够对人造成的影响，阿拉丁想着。情欲每每总是如同海上的潮水一般不请自来，在胸腔中燃烧直至有人将它付诸行动。穿舱外的雨点在甲板上积累，时不时还能够隔着木板听到雷电闪过的声音。黄昏已经过去一会了，精灵的一个响指和一盏猛然亮起的油灯将空间照亮，在房间的一角安静地闪烁着。穿舱并不干燥却很温暖，少年身上被浸透的衣物在船板和几条不幸的毛毯上留下水渍。Genie一把扯下他半搭在肩膀的马甲，又开始跟男孩衬衫上的纽扣做起了斗争。他高大的身躯蜷在阿拉丁身前，看起来有些滑稽，引得少年发笑：“你为什么不直接用魔法变走？”他忍不住问道，精灵抬头看看他：“我以为你很抵触我在这种时候那样做。”

Genie又用了两三下解开了所有扣子，将衬衫朝着亮着油灯的那个角落一抛，望着少年的身躯一边退他的裤子一边吻了上去。精灵的亲吻很细碎也很频繁，大片暧昧的痕迹都是一点一点积累出的。阿拉丁把头埋进他的臂弯，Genie就顺势有空出的手磨蹭他的后颈，意犹未尽又舔吻上去，享受着男孩轻颤中敏感的反应。裤子被成功解开，事态的进展也被加快。一小盒软膏从精灵的手掌出现，被涂抹在男孩的后穴。Genie俯身下去替他扩张，见阿拉丁的性器已经抬了头，使了坏地吻上了柱身。男孩惊叫着抓紧他，Genie毫不客气地张口，含进了对方的欲望，用唇舌挑逗着，手上也不忘了在他的穴口进出。少年到抽着气，明显被人弄得舒服，哼哼唧唧环住对方的脖子。精灵又吞吐几口，直到少年快要射了出来才停下。阿拉丁不满意地伸手想去抚慰自己，却被精灵捉住，舔着他的手腕从下往上望着他：“别太心急了，孩子。”

阿拉丁听到后像是中了爱神之箭一般，耳尖和脸颊都红得快要着火，支支吾吾说不出话，顺着木壁滑倒地上的毛毯丛里。后穴已经能够吞吐三根手指，精灵将男孩放倒，扶着坚硬的性器抵在穴口，慢慢推进。阿拉丁喘息着，手指紧紧攥着身下本是为了装饰而摆放在穿舱内软垫。进入并不痛苦，但过程很难适应，明白这一点的精灵只好常常停下动作，见阿拉丁不舒服地皱着眉头便过去亲吻他的面庞和脖颈，直到少年的紧绷感消失了许些才舍得继续。

进入完成后，阿拉丁已经无法平复呼吸，就连扯着精灵身上布衫的手指上都出了一层汗，本就因海水而潮湿的身子更加粘腻起来。精灵为他披上一层毛毯，随后去吻他的唇，少年没有力气作出什么反应，牙关很轻松地被撬开，舌头也被卷来与对方一起缠绵。Genie的手从阿拉丁的腰向上摸到胸口，去拉扯少年右侧的乳尖。阿拉丁一个机灵，差点没咬到精灵的嘴唇，带着些抱怨的情绪伸手去碰Genie在他胸口作乱的指头，最后只是把自己的手搭到了对方的胳膊上，到有些欲拒还迎的味道。

“怎么样了？”精灵舔着少年的耳尖，问得小心翼翼。阿拉丁点点头，尽最大努力朝另一边转过去，生怕自己与Genie对视后会烧着了。当然，当抽查开始，阿拉丁还是前功尽弃地变成了一副快要着起火来的样子。精灵很清楚能为他带来愉悦的事物以及地方，在甬道中冲撞时也不例外。他毫无阻碍地朝着男孩前列腺的方位攻去，两三下的摸索便找对了地方，开始加深了顶弄的动作，如同穿舱外轰鸣的海浪般，掀起一阵阵波涛和浪纹。

“哈唔……！”阿拉丁想用手肘支住身子，动作却被精灵一个深顶撞碎，连同吟声一起带了出来。Genie吻住男孩的眼睑，抽查的速度加快，迎来了更多男孩难以克制的声响。不久，少年的再度达到临界点，精灵了然后捞起他的性器，在一手中抚慰着，一边啃咬着阿拉丁的前胸。油灯的光芒忽明忽暗，被放大并虚化在船板上的影子随着摇曳的火光变化着形状。外面风暴还没有停，不知道是因此还是有什么其他的原因，阿拉丁总觉得心神都要飘忽不定了。精灵的套弄和在自己甬道中冲撞的性器让少年泄出白浊，洒在脚下深色的木板上，在昏暗的照明光下显得更加唐突。少年舒服地轻哼了几声，心脏跳动地厉害，令他有些慌神。Genie察觉到后俯下身，性器停止抽插而是浅埋在甬道中，慢慢抱住慌乱地少年。阿拉丁吻过去，听着精灵重新开始轻柔顶弄时的声响和海水拍打在船艇造成的回声，明白此刻面前的对方会一直陪着自己，直到全世界的海水都干枯成为沙漠也不会离开。

油灯照着穿舱中的一切，犹如风暴中透过乌云的月亮。


End file.
